Secrets
by MadzKym
Summary: What would happen if everyone was captured by the Huns? Would they survive? Will she be able to keep her identity a secret? *Contains Mushu* Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think? This is a darker side to Mulan, everyone gets captured. Many killed. Will Mulan still be able to keep her identity a secret? Will they find out? Or will she save the day? **

**DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything**

**Mulan POV **

An ear splitting shriek broke the eerie calm of the night. Heart pounding, head reeling, and my stomach churning, I try to regain my not to hyperventilate I brace myself to hear another tortured scream pierce the night. Surprisingly none came. That's a first, I thought bitterly to myself. How did I get myself in this situation?! Just the other day Shang, Ling, Chien-po, Yao, and all the other men who marched into battle with me. How did we end up getting captured, mutilated, and tortured?

Shivering, I pull my knees to my chest, trying to stay strong, just knowing it would be me next. Obviously I would be the logical choice, smallest soldier of the bunch. Thank God they didn't know I actually was a she, not a he. I still felt terrible for deceiving Shang and the gang, but I had to. I would have been killed otherwise, and all my hard work to protect my father would have been wasted. Not to mention dishonored my family clear back to my beginning ancestors.

The door, the black cold, bleak, unmoving door, opens up. A scrawny man walks in, trembling like a leaf being blown in the wind.

**Sorry this chapters really, really, really short. But please tell me if its worth continuing? Please and Thank You:) **


	2. Secrets: Chapter two

Thanks you guys for reading, again I'm sorry the last chapter was soo short. Again this story is in Mulan's POV. This is also a darker take on the movie where they have been captured.

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns anything that partians to the movie Mulan!

****The man walked in. Still shaking. Why I just couldn't fathom, after all it is because of him everyone's either dead or captured. Glaring daggers at him as he keeps walking closer and closer, until, if I wasn't chained to the wall, could punch him and hopefully crush his nose into his unworthy skull. Very violent thoughts for a lady I know. But he's a traitor and killer.

Glaring at him as he stops in front of me it's all I could do not to spit on his demented face. He leered at me, as if he could read my thoughts. The very thought made it almost impossible to stop a cold shiver of fear run down my spine.

"Ah," Xin said, "Ping." He smirked. "I know your secret love." His voice was soft, as if he was trying to convince me he was on my side.

"Still used to being a women I see" he remarked. "well that's just as well, after all we would hate it if you were to... speak out" Xin smiled, his crooked teeth showing at my obvious fear. "Look at me!" He commanded.

"Go to Hell." I said between my clenched teeth.

"Is that anyway to treat me? After all I do hold your life in my hands..." He trailed off. "But of course if you agreed to, be a friend, I might just let you walk around with me." I look up at that.

"What exactly do you mean by 'friends'?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"The usual." He said. "No dishonourable stuff. You're being saved for the Huns king. Shan-yu." My breathing caught in my chest.

Xin turned and left, leaving me alone with a decision that I knew would haunt me no matter what I chose to do. So much for being the hero of China, I thought bitterly. Not that we actually got to do any fighting though. Even after all those gruelling days in the hot sun, so many sore muscles, including those I didn't even know I had! To say I was a little muffed would be an understatement.

_~~Flashback~~~_

Fear over took my body. Raw, petrifying fear. Nothing could save me from this predicament. Funny how even after all my training it couldn't even have prepared me for it either. Well, there's fate for you. It's a miracle I even got this far.

Of course it's all because I didn't exactly feel like getting killed… on sight. This is why there's now an arrow pointed at my chest. All for what? Just because I was a girl?

Hands grabbed my shoulders, the snick of the knife hit my throat. Hard. Warm blood, my blood, hit the cold blade staining it red.

"Tell me who you are and why you're here." A slimy tongue hit the edge of my ear. His raspy voice sounded like he hadn't talked for days. "What's the matter? Not _man_ enough?" His voice mocked. I felt two again, caught doing something wrong, like practicing Kung-Fu. "Obviously he isn't worth taking back." My head lifted slightly. HE?! I thought He? Seeing my head had lifted up the man pushed his knife harder against my soft, tender throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't swallow. Fear dried my mouth worse than the desert sun.

"Maybe we should take him." The man behind me mused. I refused to acknowledge that he had talked. He turned slightly yelling something in a strange language. A few short moments later the arrow was lowered, put back in its quiver, bow slung back over the shoulder. And the man's hand went slack, lowering the knife. Immediately I tried not to move so he wouldn't know, maybe I could use it against him.

"Why doesn't this one speak?" I heard a reedy voice ask in the darkness of the forest we were hiding in. "even more pressing is this one soldier worth all this trouble? We have almost all of them, except for the dead anyways." He said, walking towards me. "I have a job to do. Go back home, alive! How am I supposed to come back with fewer rations? All because the captain decided that some enemy" He spat out the word like it burned his tongue. "is eating our food?!" His hand reached out and smacked my cheek. Still I said nothing, cheek stinging, mutely staying down on my knees, head bowed waiting for the worse. Still he tormented me, that is until the captain came.

"Syng! No one but the captain can abuse the prisoners." I felt a shiver go down my spine; somehow I didn't think I'd get something as mild as Syng's punishment. Both men turned away, tying me to a tree. Leaving me there. With the captain.

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me, thanks for the reviews too! Tell me what you think? I would really appreciate it:)**


	3. Secrets: Chapter three

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I've wrote a new chapter, long story short, school sucks. I really appreciate the reviews though, they really make my day. Also if you have some ideas or something you want to happen, tell me? Maybe we could be thinking the same thing. I know Mushu hasn't appeared yet, he's been hiding out, biding his time until he and Mulan meet up again. **

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING THAT RESEMBLES MULAN IS DISNEYS**

The fear I felt then will never be measured. The pounding of my blood hit my ears. I felt lightheaded, almost as if I had to run another five-mile uphill training with the dreaded rice bags. Only this was so much worse. That I had a reason to do it, protect my father. But this, this was something else, this was torture. Every smack his hand delivered sent my head reeling, my vision blurring. I almost wanted to give up. Tell the ruthless captain everything, all of the army's secrets. Tell him my secret. Make him feel remorse for hitting a woman.

No matter how many times I thought of it, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I could never betray China, my father, or even Shang like that. I did everything I could to stop the pain. Including allowing myself to black out. Leaving me at the mercy of the man who held my life, the very one who would preferably kill me.

Even several weeks later I can still feel the hardened calloused hand hitting my cheek. His rough voice screaming at me, his trained fists hitting me. All because what? I refused to answer him? Never would I talk to a man with military training.

~~~~_Present~~~~_

Pulling myself back to my predicament I almost wished I had done what Mushu told me to. Run. Forget about China. But I couldn't, not after I became friends with most of my comrades. I know he was only looking out for me. I only hope he took his own advice.

A loud noise startled me. One that I wasn't expecting for a long time. I still felt terrible for how everything had happened. After all it was my fault, if I had only paid more attention to my surroundings. Everyone wouldn't have been captured, or killed. And Shang… I took a deep breath to stop from crying. Blinking rapidly I try to convince myself he wouldn't have been killed, he just couldn't have! He would have noticed the signs. He's smart, strong, and brave. There's always a chance, however slim, he's still alive.

Absently day dreaming of tearing out Xin's vocal cords, feeding them to a starving heat-crazed pig who would then chase him around. Eating him slowly and agonizingly, until he was nothing left. How I longed for it to happen. When it did I would personally give that pig a medal. A big shiny medal that read 'Pig Hero Has Eaten the Traitor All Hail This Pig.'

Smiling I plot more painfully excruciating ways for him to die. Many included animals eating him alive, being dragged naked by a board with only nails to hold him up while the imperial stallions paraded him around for all to see his dishonerment. And my personal favorite, the Chinese water torture along with the Japanese bamboo torture.

The swift opening and closing on the door brought me out of my favorite past time. Daydreaming of ways to kill all the traitors and enemies. Three men entered, two had swords, one was holding a dress, how I despised dresses, and a key. The two men drew their swords like I was going to attack them while being chained. Pffft right, and I was the daughter of the Emperor. I would be happy to get feeling back into my arms and legs. How I miss being able to consciously move my fingers and toes.

The man moved closer to me. Key held in front of him like some sort of weapon.  
"When I unlock you, you will obey us. Everything we say. And put on a dress. That outfit is unfit for the bride-to-be of Shan-Yu." The strange man had a soothing voice, one I would do anything for it seemed. Or maybe I just really wanted to feel my toes again. Either way I nodded. He walked to the chains, unlocking them.

The heavy sound of them crashing to the ground made me flinch. "See that wasn't too bad now was it?" He smiled. He seemed to be around my father's age. And he reminded me of someone in camp. Someone who I hope I will see soon. "Put this on Mulan" the mystery man said as he walked out with the other men. Leaving me with the despicable dress and so many unanswered questions.

Like how did he know my name.

**Thanks again for reading I would love reviews, maybe some ideas on what I could add, improve, ect? You guys are the best! I'll try to update more, but I kinda have bad grades so.. Computer privileges aren't exactly allowed. Any ways, I love you all! Thank you guys again!**


	4. Secrets: Chapter four

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Hermi-ko you are amazing I love your reviews and in answer to your question (well sort of question) Shang is currently up in a tree being bossed around be a little red lizard who claims to be a dragon who has a little cricket that apparently is the bane of his existence. As well as on "Ping's" horse, Khan.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything that looks or sounds like its Mulan than it belongs to Disney.**

"Ugh my head" I moan clutching my head. "God I hate thinking." I mutter to myself. I stand up from the lotus position. Stretching my arms above my head I lean to the sides. "That feels fantastic." I say as I smile, after all it's been a whole what? A whole minute since I've gotten out of the stupid chains and could finally feel my toes and fingers again.

I start to walk, well; try would be a better word. I more or less fell back on the floor, hitting my hip on the hard ground. "Stupid chains." I mutter to myself rubbing my ankles where they had me eagle-spread, chained by my hands and ankles. I will never use chains again, ever. Even when riding Khan. Just this room makes me uneasy, almost as if the chains will reach out and grab me. Chain me back to the wall, leaving me vulnerable.

The scratching of metal against metal hit my ears. "Crap" I say to myself. I look around for the dress that looks so much like the one I had before I left home. My throat closes as I think of home, how close I am to home right now. The pass is the only way from home to the Emperor's house. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

My eyes close, I refuse to lose it when I knew this was a possibility. However slim the chance. The resounding **clang** brought me out of my pity party. 'Shit' I think, I really wished they let me have a whole day before I had to put on that stupid, stupid dress.

"Why are you not in the dress?!" The horribly familiar voice reaches my ears before his body shows up out of the darkness of the room. His face, so like the one I yearned to see, was twisted horribly, making my skin crawl. "I gave you specific instructions! And you dare defy them?" His voice changes as he walks closer. "You are to put that dress on this instant." He leered at me as I lay shivering on the floor wishing I had a sword to protect myself. "With me here." The last of the blood in my body left me, leaving me trembling like a leaf and pale.

"No." I whisper. As soon as the word was out his hand reached out, grabbing the front of my shirt, pulling me up. His fist collided with my head, throwing it back as he discards me back to the floor. He turns walking away, or so I hope, only to walk to the dress and pick it up.

"You will do what I tell you, you little brat!" He roared. Running towards the pathetic trembling mass on the floor I am ashamed to say is me until he is right above me. Suddenly his enraged face is replaced with one of…. A new idea? 'Oh ancestors, take me now' I think to myself.

He bends down so he is right above me and smiles. A sick smile which no doubt was meant to be one of comfort, sweet looking. But only looked like he was suffering from some sort of disease, it was that gruesome. "If you don't, I _will_ undress you." He emphasized the _will_ as his eyes raked over my body.

I felt numb, humiliated, my body didn't even feel like my own, the cold ground felt like a trap. His body was close to mine, hands on my body. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Terrified for my life.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. All I could do was shake, each breath felt like a knife stabbing my lungs, pure agony. The man stood up, and started to circle me slowly. He was like a jaguar, and I, his prey. He leans back over my body. I flinch like a bug has bit me hard as he whispers into my ear.

"I'll have fun with this." His hand reached out, the glint of a knife flashed before my eyes. My eyes widened on their own as the chill of the knife touched my skin. The sound of material ripping hit my ears. 'This can't be happening.' I think to myself. Trying to think of all the things that have happened, meeting Ling, Yoa, Chin-po, my mama and baba, my grandmamma… and Shang. How I missed them all. I just hope this will be quick.

The blade sliced my skin open, making me wince beneath the man. Making me weak, taking me out of my memories. Pain split my abdomen. "My, my" the man said. "Look at how lovely your skin looks against your blood." I close my eyes hoping it will be over soon. The cold, blood-soaked blade runs down the remainder of my body, cutting off all of my clothes. Nicking my skin every so often, making my breath leave me for a moment or two. Pain blossoming everywhere the blade pressed to hard, cutting me.

The chill of the blade was quickly replaced by the hard coolness of the ground as he ripped my clothes away. Leaving me exposed. The one man that I thought would never betray the Emperor was right in front of me. I kept my eyes closed, even if it was for the small sense of false security. Hey, a girl can pretend right? I finally open my eyes as I look for the dress, so I could hurry and put it on me.

Breathing quickly now, I sit up quickly only to feel his hand on my bare shoulder. Tearing my eyes away from the dress, I glare at the hand on my shoulder. My bare, exposed shoulder. "I just realized that I haven't introduced myself to you yet." His voice now soft and silky, almost like a snakes would be when it was about to strike its prey. He free hand moved up to my chin, roughly pulling my whole head up to face his. "Look at me Mulan." He demanded, his hand squeezed my chin. Hard. Involuntarily I squeaked. My eyes met his in a silent defiance. "Oh you know who I am don't you." He remarked smiling. The hate and betrayal in my eyes making it obvious that I would love to kill him. "yet you refuse to acknowledge who I am." He leaned close to me, his teeth grazing my ear as he continues talking. "it wouldn't do to ignore the general."

I flinch. Terrified. As his hand on my shoulder moves to my breast, his mouth moving to my neck. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, I knew this would be the end of me.

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**Sorry guys it's kind of long, anyways, review? Please? I would love it :D also I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Shang's POV. You guys can vote which one you want, Shang or Mulan next chapter. Either way would work, I have ideas for both ones just in case it goes to Shang or Mulan. I LOVE YOU ALL! And again sorry it took so long to post this chapter up.**


	5. Secrets: Chapter five

**So for those of you who are wondering I am going to do a smallish section of Mulan's point of view. I will make sure I tell you when I'm switching to Shang's point of view. And as for the disclaimer you know the drill…. And sorry for the long wait.**

**Mulan's Point Of View:**

Think, I told myself. Think! Oh how to get out of this sticky situation. Never was it mentioned in camp how to escape the captain's father if he was trying to rape you. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, well… Here goes nothing I tell myself.

A swift kick to the man behind me and a howl of pain told me I had hit my mark, smirking I roll over to the dress. I look down at the ground, at the general as I stand up, grabbing the dress that reminds me of home soo much. How I miss home. I miss Little Brother, I miss Mama, I miss Baba, and I miss Grandmother Fa.

A low grunt of pain reminded me that I should really hurry with the dress, why women had to make such complicated designs on the dresses I will never know. Fumbling with the ties of the dress I finally got it on as the man curled up in the fetal position stirs.

"Never do that to me again, General." I say as I walk away from him, towards the door he left open. Who says good luck doesn't happen? Smirking I leave the room. Satisfied as I hear the door shut with a gratifying grate of metal on stone.

**Shang's Point Of View**

"Rise and shine pretty boy!" A voice said, much too cheerful for the time of day. Forgetting I was in a tree I roll over, pulling the blanket up. Only forgetting the tree part I miss completely and end up hanging on to a branch. If that doesn't wake you up I don't know what will.

"I will find every one of your ancestors and personally hunt them down." I say through gritted teeth to the little red lizard type thing.

"You would never harm a dragon" Mushu's voice was indignant, like I had personally insulted his family. Good, because I had. And I didn't feel the least bit bad about it, after all he had almost killed me. Swinging up into the tree again I straddle the branch so I was staring at the tiny creature in front of me. The red 'dragon' that claims to be a protector of the army. Yeah I wasn't buying any of that. After all only women and important people have a guardian. And as I was neither a women nor important I knew the guardian wasn't for me.

"Cause if you did I would go all hi-ya! On your behind, and don't you doubt it cuz' I would, and if I did then you wouldn't be able to move, I mean-"

"Would you just SHUT UP!" I roar. The frightened dragon went scurrying up the tree. Well, fine it's not like I needed his company or anything. What I needed now was a plan. Something that would help me get my men back, something that would help me kill the Huns that have captured everyone.

Deciding that the tree wasn't exactly comfortable I swiftly climb down the huge tree, better than anyone, anyone except maybe Fa Ping. That boy could do just about anything. And the crazier the thing, the better! I should have known that he would be the first one to take out a few of the invading Huns.

Closing my eyes I see for a moment the battle-field. Bodies, bloody and broken strewn along the ground, all the blood creating a small swamp around my men's feet. All the cries of the dying, the sickly sweet smell of sweat falling around everyone. Warm blood on my face, whether it was my blood or the blood of others I don't really care to find out. All I know is many of my men were killed in that ambush. I only just got away, and that was a coward thing to do! How many times a night do I wish that I had been captured instead of most of my still alive at the moment men? How many times a night do I hear screams of agony going on in the base camp of the Huns knowing it was my men making the bone-chilling sounds? Too many. Way too many.

Something Chi-Fu had said all during the training had really struck a chord with me. Something about Fa Ping's younger sister, Mulan. How she was always in trouble, took after a man more than a woman. However from Ping himself I could tell that Chi-Fu always hit a nerve every time Mulan's name was mentioned. It was like a blow to his gut.

It was that moment that my plan of action was decided.

I would go to Weizhuang, home to Fa Ping, and more importantly, the home of the one who could help me. And no matter what Mushu would help me get there, after all if he was a guardian he should know where the town Fa Zhou lives.

**The Next Few Days**

The sun came up just as the dirt road I was on turned towards a town. Not just any town but the town where I would hopefully find out a way to save my men.  
"Mushu, are you sure this is the right place?" I whisper to the cold reptile that was sitting in the back of my training shirt, I had put my armor in the saddle bags.

"Do I look like a map?" was the somewhat muffled reply. I sigh, looking around the small place. Just a few stores, a few taverns, and of course, a matchmakers hut. I shudder, thankful that I wouldn't have to go through what the women did. I swear those women who call themselves matchmakers eat the souls of the unborn and just bring misery upon people foolish enough to trust in them. Or at least that's how my mother described them to me.

The feel of scales and claws against my skin made me look around in alarm. "Yeah this is the place, just keep going until you see a house that has a decent sized ancestral temple. " He yawned as he settled back down in the nape of my neck.

This is going to be a long day.

Getting to the house was the easy part; just follow the road through some woods until you get to it. Plus I just realized I had been here before. How could I forget the man who saved my father's life, and where he lived? I mentally shrugged to myself. Walking to the door of the great Fa Zhou's house I hesitated, wondering if I was doing the right thing. After all if someone found out I could be sentenced to death along with his daughter.

Well…. Here goes nothing.

Three swift raps upon the bamboo door later and I heard shuffled footsteps. The sound of someone trying to open the door while extremely nervous hit my ears. Why the person would be nervous was beyond me.

The pale door opened to show the face of a young woman. Most likely Ping's mother, unless this was Mulan, but somehow I doubt that , it must have been the more matronly look about her, the grey streaked hair, and softer face had something to do with that doubt also.

"Hello" I started out politely as the woman's face went from impassive to scared and then back to impassive. She held up her hand and walked out of the door frame to show a frail old man.

"Greetings young Li Shang." The man's voice brought back memories of how he and my father would swap war stories while I was sitting around listening; come to think of it I was almost certain I had met his daughter before. But never his son.

"Hello sir." I said, sounding to myself like a young child caught in the act of something naughty. "I have come to bring back your son's horse." I noticed the woman start at the mention of son. Interesting.

"Please you must be tired, come in, my wife and mother will serve you food and tea, it must have been a long journey to here." Zhou welcomed my in. As he and his wife left the doorway and went into the house I was amazed to see that instead of it looking solitary there was a certain light about it. But that light was brought by sadness that I couldn't explain. I followed the two of them to the kitchen where an old lady was seated, looking at the ceiling as if it had the answers she needed.  
"Mama." Fa Li said as she walked in, "Come with me to dine this fine man." The old lady looked over at me, and I mean _all _over me, I felt like a horse being bought. It was that unnerving. Jeez what did she expect me to be? Someone who killed innocent people? As if!

Slightly feeling muffed, I didn't hear the small footsteps until a small head was next to me.

"Are you here to tell us about her death?" the small boys voice had barely hit my ears when his father looked at him sharply.

"Ping!" he stated sharply, "help your mother and grandmother." The boy left leaving me with his father.

"Ping?" I asked. "You named two of your sons Ping?" Now that was even more uncommon than the name itself. The shattering of a platter brought my attention up. Whipping around I look to see a broken kettle and the two women looking horrified.

**And that my dear readers is where we shall end this chapter, please review? I will love you forever if you do and tell me if you want me to continue Shang's Point of View or if I should go back to Mulan's or both?! **


	6. Secrets: Chapter six

**Continuing in Shang's POV….**

I just couldn't keep quiet about this… I mean _two _boys named Ping in one household?! I really am sorry about the kettle though… but still! What did they expect?!  
"Let me get that." I say as I bend down to pick up the broken kettle being careful not to accidently stab my hand with the small shards that reminded me painfully of small daggers thrust into skin. Not a very pleasant memory if I say so myself. Grabbing the shards and kettle, I put them down on the oak table. "Can you please explain to me why you have two sons named Ping?" I asked a little more gently than before, after all, I had seen the way the two women reacted to the name. Not that pleasant.

I looked patiently from person to person as the two women exchanged glances quickly. The older one spoke. Her voice sounded old, but surprisingly strong.

"My two grandsons are named Ping because of my husband. I also had a dream that Ping is a very lucky name, almost as lucky as the Great Dragons themselves!" I self-consciously put a hand to my chest where the small red dragon was hiding. She smiled at me as if that was the only explanation I would need. Or get.

I decided that if they believed the old lady than I would take her word for the crazy explanation.

"Plus, when our last son was born, _Ping_, " Fa Li paused slightly, something most people wouldn't realize unless you were trained for detecting the undetected. "Was at a scholar school when our youngest was born." I nodded, my brain going a million miles per minute. Why haven't they mentioned their daughter that the soldier I knew was very protective of?

"Excuse me ma'am but where is your daughter?" I asked my voice curious. This time it was Fa Zhou that answered me.

"She is with my sister," His voice the same commanding that I remembered I had heard whenever he would visit my father. My face fell as my brilliantly thought out plan crumbled like the dust around my feet.

"Oh." Was my smart reply. Cursing myself for saying something so stupid in front of the man who had saved my father I was in the middle of saying how right it would be if I was kicked out for saying that when I felt a calloused hand on my shoulder.

"What is it child?" The grandmother asked. "Why would you travel all this way to ask about a young lady?" Her eyes had a glimmer I have never seen, nor want to see again, in them.

Swallowing hard I force myself to look at the women who was Ping's grandmother.

"It's a long story." I say, looking at their faces I can tell I can't get out of not telling the gruesome story of what happened to my men and I.

"Mamma!" The high voice of a young boy hit my ears before the boy in question showed up, running to Fa Li. "Is he going to take Mulan away?" His tear-streaked face tugged at something in me. Would I have had a young brother that cared for me as much as this young boy cared for his sister? I hope I would have had one, but hope is a fickle creature. It wasn't enough to save my mother or brother during child birth.

"Ah!" I yelp as the coldness of a scale brushed my spine. Feeling the family looking at me oddly I pretend to sneeze. "Sorry. " I mutter.

"Shut up next time, otherwise they will know something's weird with you. Not that things aren't weird with you already, I mean look at you! No one can have that much muscle on them and still be alive!" The hiss of Mushu in my ear reminded me of who came here with me. Geesh that little dragon could get on my nerves, especially when he's right about something.

I hadn't really paid attention to the little boy and his mother talking until my name popped up.

"Shang, would you like to stay a few days and tell us why you would need the most troublesome girl?" The grandmother asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Silently I nodded, after all I would have to find a new plan, why go to the forest to do that?

"If you don't mind may I go outside and practice?" I ask, looking at Fa Zhou for permission.

"Of course." The old man smiled as I stood up, "Could you by chance teach Ping how to do a few moves? I'm afraid that in my current condition he will not be much of a fighter. Like my other son was."

Curtly I nodded as I waited for the young boy to follow me outside. Walking into the nice sun shine I smiled for the first time in a while. The back of their house was amazing, a small pond led to a family temple, great stones of lions the guardians of us all. And for some odd reason a broken dragon made of stone. Hmm I'll have to ask Ping about that.

"Captain Shang," The small boy paused as if uncertain if he should continue or not, "Please tell me that you will do everything you can to bring my si-brother back home." His dark brown pleading eyes looking straight into mine.

"I'll try, but war is not a good place of odds of survival." I wished that I could tell him everything would be alright as the innocence of the young child seemed to vanish. "But you will always have your sister if your brother doesn't make it." I say as I try to soften the blow. The young boy's eyes filled with tears as he turned away from me. What did I do?

"She won't return if he doesn't." His voice was quiet, almost as if he was talking to himself. Turning around he walked towards me, his gait a little lopsided. "Please bring him home." He cried as he put his head on my shoulder. Gingerly I looked at the crying child, terrified I would say something wrong again.

"Why wouldn't your sister return if Ping doesn't?" It felt really weird to say that to a boy with the same name as my soldier.

"Because," He sniffed, "They'll kill her." His voice broke.

**And that folks is where we will be ending today… Next time will continue with Shang's POV, and then switch to Mulan's. Please tell me if there is anything I should change about it. I appreciate all your support! **


	7. Secrets: Chapter seven

**Shang's POV**

I felt my heart stop. A young girl, both Ping's sister is in trouble, only…. She's safe with Zhou's sister right? Her aunt. At least that's what he told me. But why would he lie? I could help him if he asked, I mean, if she was kidnapped by Huns I would love to kick their butts! It would be repayment for all the heartache everyone had to face. Sons, husbands, and fathers that wouldn't come home because of stupid, ignorant, blood-thirsty Huns. I refuse to let Ping come home to a house without his loved sister.

"Who has your sister?" I try to keep the shaking out of my voice. No one should go through a death of a sister. Ever.

"The bad people." His soft voice hit my ears just as he turns around and runs to his house. Far away from me, sighing I start walking back there to get my horse and find an inn. With more questions in my head than those that had been answered. I take another step but to my uttermost surprise, and embarrassment, I fell down a small step down. Into a pond.

The cold water came at my face faster than I expected it to. I mean I only missed one measly little step but because of that I fell! The great Shang Li has fallen into a pond. I barely had time to register the fact of the water lilies floating above my head as I was plunged into the water. Thank goodness that I know how to swim I think to myself before swimming to the surface.

The pond was surprisingly deep. I couldn't touch the bottom of the pond unless I dived down and swam a bit to it, but why would I do that? I wonder to myself as the impulse hits me to. Normally this impulse had kept me alive so why start ignoring it now? I take a deep breath of the smell of a pond with lilies on it. Relaxing, right before I dive down. The cold water hit my head again, almost making me lose my precious air supply. It felt like it was a second skin on me. The water was silky, calm, and surprisingly deceitful.

A gold glint hit my eyes, hidden under mud and silt. I change my direction from a shallower end to the middle of the pond. Swimming deeper and deeper I focus on finding out what the gold glint is, until I reach my hand out towards it. The feel of softening wood hits my fingertips. Odd, I think. I brush away the mud and silt from the wood. Not much bigger than a small log. I keep brushing away all the mud as the gold becomes clearer and clearer.

My hand hits the gold metal. Yes! I think happily. That is until I realize what it is. The last of my air disappears with a silent scream. Racing as fast as I could to the surface and as far away as possible from the terrible scene I had just saw.

I hit the land and dragged myself up, not even stopping for a breath of fresh air, even though my lungs are burning for it. As my whole body hits the soft grass I look at the pond. Full of mystery, mystery I rather keep a mystery.

I stare out at the pond for a while more, almost expecting the thing to come out of its underwater grave and come after me. The small child. Hidden forever

**Mulan's POV**

I couldn't believe it had been that easy to leave the general in that stupid room. Hah! And he called himself smart. Smart my butt! I smile as I walk down the hallway, towards freedom. I could almost hear the birds chirping, telling me that I had done the impossible, and that I was free. Free like them! Until I went back to my village, then I would be known as the 'screw up of Fa Zhou'. Really you couldn't blame them, I have always been more boyish than girlish. I guess I have...

I lost my trail of thought as I came to a fork in the walkway. One was dark, a perfect ambush. The other was lighter, full of laughter. Male laughter. My breath caught as I looked at the two different ways I could go. Neither was ideal to say the least, either way I could die tonight.

I let go of the air I didn't know I had been keeping in my mouth as I silently screamed at the ancestors. How could they let me be like this? The only reason I was like this was their freaking fault! If only I hadn't seen Hua die. The only sibling I had when I was three. He being only five at the time, jealous I had climbed the tallest tree. A faint smile tugged at the left side of my lips. Carefree laughter as the two of us had chased each other in the forest next to our house. Our own little sanctuary. My favorite place to be.

Unconsciously I felt my feet walk closer to the dark cavern until it was over my head, blocking out any light. The darkness closed in on me. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't even control my own mind. My unconscious body hit the ground with a thud, rocks stabbing into my skin, breaking the pale, almost luminous skin in the dark. Blood darkened the ground underneath me. Staining the dress I was in, I could care less though.

The mind is a strange thing. Things always happen that I can't ever hope to explain. Maybe it was the dark cavern, maybe it was the fact that I was alone. No one was going to save me. I was all alone.

My head lifted up on its own accord. The sunlight poured down through the green leaves of the katsura tree I was hiding in. Hua was counting down below me, against a yulan magnolia. His eyes peeping out looking for his baby sister. I giggled as he dramatically ended his counting to 10. His warm chocolate eyes searching the green for my black hair. A dead give away in this game.

His head snapped to the side as he saw a black cave, five times the size of him at the time. Pitch black, perfect hiding spot for a little girl. I should have spotted it sooner! I thought to myself as he walked into it.

That scream will haunt me forever. Pure terror mixed with pain. His broken and bloodied body thrown out of the cave. All for my young eyes to see. After Hua's body had been thrown out of the darkness two men followed. Each as big as a small tree. Neck as thick as my waist. Arms as big as my head. Dagger raised in each hand. Each repeatedly stabbing my idol, my hero, my brother. His limp body torn up, intestines spilling out onto the soft grass. A man reached into the open chest and grabbed the heart.

The howl that came out of the man's throat will haunt me forever. It could never have been human. It wasn't human. The only thing I could think of was that I needed to get to my brother. Protect what was left of his body.

_Thump_. I felt something graze my side as I fell from the 50 or more foot tree. The ground coming closer at an alarming rate. The side of my head smashed into a rock, instantly knocking me out.

When I had came to I found a dagger impaled into my stomach. No sign of the men. Only me and a mangled body of what once had been my brother. The sight of him made me retch. Eyes torn out of the sockets, blood everywhere. Vital organs placed around his body almost like a sick burial ritual. Skin torn off the bones.

That was my last image of him before I looked for the wooden box we had found in the woods. Small enough to fight a child in. Big enough for a child to lie forever in. My throat constricted as I gently placed his organs and everything else I could into the coffin, along with his body.

Gently I pushed the coffin to the lake, his favorite place to rest on busy days. The dagger in me all but forgotten as I watched the box sink.

"I love you." I whispered, the coffin sinking.

**Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry its not that long and it took so long to write, but I promise that I will try to finish faster! Reviews=faster chapters? I love you all! **


	8. Secrets: Chapter eight

**Mulan POV**

My vision slowly came back to me as I woke up from my nightmare. The memory of my nightmares, one that will forever be imprinted in my mind. The nightmare that caused me to wake up screaming in the middle of the night, caused me to be a mute for years. The reason I wasn't ever truly there, never truly able to let go of the terrible memories of that day. How I had walked back to the house, just a small walk, not even thirty steps. The trees showing their blossoms off, it seemed ironic to me. How life was just beginning and my only sibling was dead. His five year old heart ripped out of his small chest. Ironic how it made most people safer in the bloom, for me it was just another reminder of how my young naive life was pulled drastically away from me.

When I finally cleared the rest of the trees a small blossom fell off of a tree, landing on my head. My small hand grasped the soft petals, the delicate fragrance was mixed with the iron smell of blood on my hand. Looking at the white petals pale pink veins stained with blood I couldn't help but cry, tears streamed down my face hitting the petals. My hands shook as I dropped the flower and walked the last of the steps into my house. The first face I saw was my grandma's, her wrinkled face full of concern for me. And Hua.

"Mulan!" Her voice was full of worry as she ran towards me, swaying slightly from blood loss. Her eyes raked over my body, taking in the dagger plunged into my side. "Zhou! Li!" A yell of desperation leaving her throat as my vision went black a third time that day.

"It's a miracle she didn't pull that dagger out, that is the only thing that spared her life. However I don't know what state her mind will be in. No one has found Hua's body yet, if he even is dead. For all we know is he could still be alive and she was just sent as a warning to everyone." A fuzzy unfamiliar voice said causing a wave of pain to rack my body. My head hurt, my side felt as if a fire was burning in the flesh instead of blood, I doubted I could even open up my eyes. I felt as if I had been strapped to a bear during a hunting.

"Will she survive doctor?" The shaken voice of an old man registered in my mind, I pondered the voice as it went on, just a drone as voice meshed into one. Just never ending noise, how I wished it would end, perhaps then my brother and I could go on another hike! Yeah! I should just wake up now, go eat the breakfast mama had undoubtedly made for him and me. After all I just had another nightmare, a vivid one, but just one nonetheless. I had these all the time, usually the same thing too. But we all know it was just a dream. And dreams can't hurt you.

"Baba..?" My voice rasped. "Can I go play with Hua in the forest?" I force my eyes open at the sound of a sob. Baba's face was crestfallen, mama and grandmama were quietly sobbing into small scraps of silk, either not realizing what they were or not caring. "Wha-" I stopped as an unfamiliar face hit the corner of my eye.

"I was afraid this would happen" The gravelly voice said as the man walked towards me. My face fell, what had I done wrong this time? "Mulan, can you tell me what you remember happening?" I just stare at the man, my eyes huge. Heart pounding as he stared into my scared eyes. "Nothing?" He sighed, "I guess that was to be expected."

"It wasn't a dream... Was it?" My small whisper almost sounded like a firework to me in the small room with all eyes on me. "He's dead... Isn't he Baba?" I look to my strong father, hoping he would just laugh it off and tell me differently. He simply nodded.

"I know this is a private matter Fa Zhou, but Fa Mulan..." The man hesitated. "Where is Hua's body?" I stare at the tall, skinny man in confusion. Hadn't his body been on the ground next to his organs? Where I had been passed out next to?

"I know you're in pain Mulan, but trust him. Please." Mama's soft hands grasped my small shoulder, trembling.

I cleared my throat a little as grandmama passed me a small teacup. I took a tentative sip knowing how her cooking could be more disastrous than even mine was.

"His body should have been where you found me. In the woods." I stated the obvious.

"You came to us..." Baba's voice was like the wind, dying in and out with every word. I shook my head. I couldn't have possibly walked clear over there, not with the wound. The pain of it crashed into my head as I remembered the bright red of the blood against my skin.

"That couldn't be possible." I stuttered as I threw the blankets away from my fevered skin, blood soaked the bandage around my side, my breath hitched.

"But it happened, and we are blessed that we have at least one of our children here." Mama wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a warm embrace. "You will be our greatest honor."

"Is she okay?"

"Shhhh Boa-Yu!"

"Both of you shut up! Can't you see the pain she has been in? And all you two have been doing the past hour or so is poking her every so often. Well I'm done with that, Boa-Yu will you please find me the extra dress we have in my dresser? And Fang Yin, please bring the rest of the tea in the kettle." Hands softly stroked my face. "It's okay Fa Mulan, we are going to help you escape, after all," an impish giggle fluttered past my ears. "Someone has to make sure you save us all." The voices faded into nothing as I passed out.

An orange light with a tint of yellow around the edges quickly became a problem when I came to again. The men. My thoughts immediately turned to the Huns.

"Shhhh..." A young child's voice soothed my ears as I opened my eyes cautiously. "You're okay here." The face of a young girl directly in front of mine was the first thing I saw. Her kind eyes looking into mine, "Don't worry, we are here to help." She moved to where I was laying down as an older woman walked closer to me. "Do you want help sitting up?" The chime of bell-like laughter behind me told me the girl was laughing at my less than lightening quick reactions.

"I can do it myself!" I snapped, "sorry." I quickly apologized as I saw the crestfallen look on the child's face.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to get Mama. Boa-Yu..." She gave the older woman a stern glance as she walked away.

"Is she always that way?" I asked the woman.

"Yes, Hui Ying always thinking she's older than all of us." The warm brown eyes of the wizened face reminded me of grandmama's. "I brought you a dress so you can pass as one of us." She held up a grey and charcoal colored dress. "It's not as pretty as yours but unless you want the men to find you..." I grimaced as she trailed off grinning slightly.

"Thank you." I said, taking the soft silk dress away from her. "It means alot to me." Boa-Yu smiled.

"No thanks is needed child. You can dress and get ready in there." She pointed to the bath house. "We may be servants but mostly they keep us as concubines so we get many things many don't have. No matter how much we hate it." I nodded slightly, hearing the plea in her voice.

If I escape I will help every single one of them get out of here. Alive. I vowed to myself as I took off the torn and blood-stained dress and slipped into the deliciously warm water. I reached my hands out to grab some of the oils, sniffing them each carefully before deciding which one I wanted the most.

"When you're done just tell me." Boa-Yu called from the other room. I simply smiled.

"I will. Thank you again." I replied. Soaking into the water I let it wash away all the pain, the memories of everything that had happened, and most importantly, the things that had just recently resurfaced. When I had become all wrinkly and the water had become cold I finally decided it would be a fine thing to get out of the luxurious bath. I pulled the dress off of a small rock that I guessed acted as a hanger and pulled it over my head, tightening the ties of it.

"Will someone please help me with this?" I say as I struggle to tighten it all the way.

"Of course deary!" Boa-Yu walked in, and helped me get the stupid dress straight and tightened properly. "Hmmm about your hair, shouldn't it be time it stopped looking like something the men dragged in to eat and more womanly?" She smiled at the face I made, a look of disgust and of intrigue. "Stay." She told me as she walked away.

"As if I had anything else to do." I called back, smiling. Her plump body took up a bit of the light as she walked back in, the dreaded brush and makeup in her hands.

"Here comes the fun part." She clapped her hands as excitedly about this as I had been when I had gotten Kaun, my faithful steed. A few seconds later and I was surrounded by girls of all shapes and sizes, along with ages too. Hands pulled my hair this way and that, until it was resting atop my head. Ruby red lips painted on, black lining around my eyes. Purple contrasting the white paste on my face, I looked like one of them.

"I look like a girl..." I say looking at every single one of them.

"You look like a proper concubine." A young girl spoke up. "You look like one of us..." She eadded. I smiled slightly.

"When I escape and get help we will get you out of here. I promise." I looked each one in the eyes. Daring them to contradict me. When none of them did I continued. "Do any of you know of a place I could get a weapon? A dagger? Even a small kitchen knife will work..." Desperation leaked into my voice as everyone of them looked at the ground.

"In the kitchen there are a few knives... But the men count them every day." The youngest spoke up. I smiled slightly at her.

"Show me where they are?" Two hours, internal cursing of my ancestors and bruised feet later we finally made it to the kitchen where the chefs were busy. The girl wordlessly pointed across the room where the knives were on display for all to see. The biggest one the size of a small dagger. Perfect for slipping around the thigh.

"Time to start the party." I muttered to her, "Unless you want to be held responsible I suggest you leave. And not return for at least a few hours." She nodded as she turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing... Deny everything the men ask you and the others, tell the others to do the same." A devious smile light up her features as she nodded and scurried away. I straightened up and walked into the kitchen as if I was born and raised here.

"Good morn- errr..." I struggled to think as the two male chefs gave me a look as if I were something sour they would like to spit out and stomp upon. "It is morning right?" I put on my most confused look on. "I'm sorry I just get sooo mixed up with the time down here." The men nodded but stayed quiet. "Say... you fellows wouldn't be willing to help me with a dilemma I've been having with one of the too rough guards? Nothing too serious... Just enough to scare the man to stop being so mean." I batted my eyelids and pouted, everything I had seen girls my age do to get what they wanted from men.

The men nodded and turned around, leaving me with the place. I smiled, maybe there was someone who loved me somewhere after all. I went towards the knives as I spotted a dagger next to a shelf on a cupboard. "That could work." I say to myself as I smile.

**I am terribly sorry for those that wanted Shang to appear in this one... He just couldn't find the right spot to come in. I will for sure put him into the next chapter somewhere though! Or at least I will try to... I Love you all! Review or else Shang and Mulan will kick your Hunny buns!;) **


	9. Secrets: Chapter nine

**Sorry it's been so long you guys. I apologize *gets on knees* forgive me? **

**Mulan POV**

I walk closer to the dagger and bend down behind the oak cupboards, running my hands over them I wonder how the Huns got these. "Beautiful," I whisper grasping the hilt of the dagger. Running my index finger along the feather shaped blade, feeling the indents of the writing of its name. I glance down at it. Hatred. How fitting. I grasp the handle more firmly as I stand up, facing a man. As the man looked at the floor I slipped the dagger into a fold of it. Successfully hiding it, hilt and all, from view.  
"Have you seen an escaped women?" he asked, his rough voice and wandering eyes obviously checking to see if I was the women. Never have I ever been so grateful for makeup. I shook my head no and the man looked at me. "Follow me. We have a need of a woman of you... Type." He smiled. I shuddered, fearing for my sake. His hands grabbed my forearms roughly. I followed him like the woman I was supposed to be.

He dragged me to where there was some sort of sick ritual going on. Entrails were on the ground around some type of altar. A few naked men had slashes in their bodies, blood pooled around their ankles. I stopped. There was no way I could go in there. The man dug his nails deep into my arms and dragged me over to where the tallest man I had ever seen was. Pitch black hair, yellow eyes, crooked, jagged teeth did nothing to help the tremors that ran down my back.

"I found... This... In the kitchen." He moved his hands from my arms to the back of my neck and shook me savagely. "She is in your... Capable... Hands." I immediately didn't like the way he said capable. Heck, I didn't like anything about this.

"Have you found the woman who was posing as a man?" The chilling voice of the man in front of me spoke to the man behind me. "Either way, it's time for the 'General'," He sneered at the word general, "To pay for letting the little vixen escape." He snapped his fingers and General Li was pushed forward and onto his knees.

"You let the woman escape, and warn the rest of China, didn't you!" The man that had forced General Li to the ground spit the words into his face. The man was stringy and thin. Nothing like the rest of the Huns.  
"I did no such thing!" The general whispered with lowered eyes. "She practically seduced me and then disappeared. By now I wouldn't doubt if she were half-way to the Emperor herself." Yeah, right. I thought bitterly. How I wished that was true. But nope, I was stuck in a room, acting like a concubine and probably going to be found out within the next... Let's say... Minute or so.

"LIES!" Roared the leader. His face was livid. "She was to be my queen and we were to rule the whole of China!" He spat at the feet of the general. "Take this pathetic excuse for a man to the prison. Let him rot in Hell!" With that the leader spun on his heels and walked into a cavern.

"As you say, so it shall be. Shan-yu." A few of his minions murmured as they took the general away. "You! Concubine! Back to the women with you!" One yelled as the man pulled me away and pushed me roughly into the room again, only now there were no women in the rooms. "Don't leave!" He shoved me onto one of the pallets on the floor.

**Shang POV**

"Boy, what did you get yourself into?" A cold scaly reptile slips into the back of my shirt as I just sit there on the side of the pond. How did the child get in there? Did the Fa family know that there was a coffin in the surprisingly deep waters of the deceptively calm pond?  
"Th-th-th-" Was all I could get out, I was shivering because of the cold not because of fear. Or so I told myself. If only my men knew just how scared I actually was. Not just because it's terrifying to fight for your life, but because you have to live with yourself after knowing what you did to another human being. Swallowing hard I force the words out. "There is a.." I repress a shudder, after all Li's do not shudder. "A coffin... On the bottom of the pond... Of a CHILD!" By the end of my sentance I was yelling. How injustice was this world where children could just die and no one would say a thing?!  
I ignored whatever expression and remark Mushu had to make as I stood up and stomped back to the house, planning on confronting the Fa's. As I followed the stone pathway I couldn't help but wonder what the child's story was. Did the girl, Mulan, have anything to do with it? Did Ping? What caused the death? These thoughts reverberating in my head as I finished my walk to the house.

"Honorable Fa's..." I started as I saw them all standing outside.

"Oh you poor dear!" Fa Li said. "Here I have something for you to dry off, here." She gave me an old cloth. Not particularly soft. But it still worked. "Ping just told us what happened. Please, come in, have some tea." She sounded slightly off. I couldn't put my finger on what it was though.

"There is a skeleton.. On the bottom of your pond." I said. Looking at Fa Zhou. To my surprise Fa Li and the grandmother burst into tears even Fa Zhou looked like it was strong blow to him.  
"Small child?" He asked, wondering with... Amazement? "You found him..." the old man collapsed into a chair on the porch. "My little boy." Needless to say I was confused.

"Umm... What?" I ask.

"Our oldest son died... No one knew where his body was." Fa Li explained quietly. "We had long since given up hope. Now hopefully we can tell M-Ping." She hurried and corrected herself. "About Hua."

What about their daughter? Did they not care if she knew or not? Suddenly I was enraged. Just because she was a girl didn't mean that she wasn't strong enough to handle the news. But since it wasn't my place to ask I just bit my tongue and kept my mouth closed.

**Later that night.**

I was extremely thankful that the Fa's let me stay in their guest bedroom since I didn't have to find a place to stay. It had been a long day for everyone. I lay on my back trying to get comfortable, when that didn't work I switched to my side. Nothing helped. I stood up to go find one of the Fa's and ask if I could please have some tea to see if that would help me sleep. I walked to the door leading to the living quarters.

"I hope Mulan is okay." I heard Fa Li's voice say to someone.  
"Our daughter is bright, she knew what she was getting into before she left." Fa Zhou's calm voice spoke after a few seconds of a very pregnant pause. "I just pray to the ancestors no one has found her out." His voice had a slight waver to it. Was she in trouble, more than little Ping had let on? I wondered to myself.

"What if they found out she was posing as a man!?" Li's voice had more than enough hysterical notes to it. "She could be dead! They probably wouldn't even tell us! I might never get to see her face again... Tell her I don't care about the matchmaker fiasco! Zhou... I just want my baby girl back." By the end of her rant she was sobbing. I heard something moving slowly and then some shh'ing sounds.

"I want her back to... We will just have to keep praying. Now come to sleep. With any luck she will return soon."  
I collapsed onto my bed. Mulan... Was imposing as a man? A girl, was pretending to be a man? Is that why Ping had acted so strangely those first few days?!

"MUSHU!" I hissed at the empty room. "I have to talk to you! Right now!" I stood back up and crossed my arms as the little dragon walked in, sheepishly. "Tell me the truth. Ping is Mulan isn't he?" I glared at the dragon.  
"Ping? The cute little kid?" Mushu laughed nervously. "Nah, theres no way that little kid could be-" I rubbed my eyes.

"Ping... The man in my army. Is he Mulan." I watched Mushu carefully as his adam's apple bobbed up and down nervously. That was all I needed to know. "I can't tell anyone." I said allowed. "Her family cares for her, and she obviously cares for her father enough to take his spot in the war." That decided I tried to sleep. The last image I had that night was a terrified face of a young woman who I instinctively knew was Mulan.

**Sorry it's short... I'm kinda working on the other stories I started, stupid idea bunnies . They should really go find a carrot and go to someone else's mind. Anyways, I should be updating this story and my other one soon. Oh yeah my new crossover that I have been working on with a friend should be out soon. I know this is a really long A/N please don't kill me? Reviews welcome :D **


	10. Secrets: Chapter ten

**Hello everyone, I believe this chapter will be just in Mulan's POV. Just thought I should tell everyone. After all Shang needs some time to cope with the fact his most trusted soldier is actually a woman.**

As soon as the man left I started brainstorming. The only way I was going to get out of here was to dress up as a man. Again. However they would be expecting that, grrr. Why can't things ever be simple? I mean, how hard is it for people to just let a defenseless woman go? Not that I was defenseless, far from it. Not that anyone knew that.

I still wasn't sure what they were playing at, putting me in the room with everyone. Maybe that's their tactic? Put every women in there with them and see who cracks? Ancestors how I wish I could actually escape and not be in a room that anyone could show up in.

"I can't be here anymore." I say to the empty room. "Mama and Baba are probably sick with worry, and Ping..." I just shook my head. "No I won't go there." I don't know why but talking aloud seemed to help me. At least give me an objective to complete. "Now.. If I were an escape route where would I be?" I mused. Glancing quickly around the room again I saw nothing, except the way to the dark caves, guess that's the only way.

I quickly changed into a much less muted colour and walked out and into the darkness. Putting my hand on the left wall I walked deeper into the caverns. The old scrapes on my hand complained but I paid no attention to them. If I wanted to get out of here alive then I would need to be quick and quiet. Not to mention hidden.

Soon the caves split into two different caves. I made a split decision, the one closest to me was lit, the one across from me was dark. Darkness was key to this operation. Hopefully I wouldn't be killed by that though.

I kept to the shadows on the far side until I got to the dark cavern. I continued walking only this time with my hand pressed on the right side. Walking for almost an hour in the same direction I had almost given up hope, except for the fact that it was going downhill.

My breath hitched as I felt something cold, slimy, and wet. I glance at my fingertips. It's too dark to see anything, I grimace as I lift my hand to my nose, sniffing at the pungent smell of rusted metal and salt. I rub my fingers together mixing the gooey mixture together. The sides of the blood has slightly crusted over, creating a horrible feeling.

"This was semi-recent." I whisper. I crouch down and let my fingers trace the wall. The smell of rotting blood is stronger the closer I got to the ground. I run my fingers over the floor, feeling the odd shaped rocks that obviously were covered in blood. It almost seemed as if the person had been dragged along the ground. Not a cheery thought at all.

Standing up I continue walking, dragging my hand behind me on the wall, leaving a smeared trail of blood along after me. I felt numb, not even the sound of rushing water could have woken me up from my thoughts. I continued walking, the incline becoming deeper and deeper as I continued down.

I swore as my foot hit a dead end. I move my hand over the rock in front of me. Nothing. Not even a knob to let me know that it's a secret entrance. I push my head against it, shuffling forward. All of my weight on the wall, my foot hits a particularly big rock. My body flush against the wall was the only warning I had before it disappeared, moving to the side, throwing me to the ground like I was a common woman.

"Uhhh." I groan as my head bounces against the ground not once, not twice, but three times. I push myself back up and look around, taking everything in at a calculated glance. The cave seemed to glow green and if that wasn't strange enough a strange slapping sound could be heard at different intervals. I take a hesitant step forward and then another.

After about twenty paces from the wall, a grating sound informed me that it closed. I continued walking and stopped. My foot sank and a squishing sound could be heard. I cringe, freeze, and look around. When it seems nothing was different I continued walking. Straight into a river.

Gasping as the cold water hits my face I lose precious air. I kick up to the surface and take a deep breath before being pulled under. I try to break free but I just sink even more. I can't think, I can't move, I can't breathe. The last thought I had was 'I'm sorry.'

**Don't shoot me? I know... Cliffhanger, I'm sorry also I'm sorry it's short. I really need to work on the lengths don't I? I will try to update soon. Next time in Shang's point of view. I think there is only going to be like... Five more chapters at the most. If there ends up being more I blame Mushu for it. **


	11. Secrets: Chapter eleven

**Shang's POV**

The next morning I was out of their house before the sun had even rose. I rode back to where we had been ambushed, the ground was no longer smoking, however bodies could be seen. Head's rolling in the wind. Not exactly something you would put on a postcard.  
"You know... This wouldn't be that bad of a place to have a summer home." Mushu said, trying to lighten the mood. I still can't believe that I had brought the stupid lizard with me. He LIED to me for goodness sake!

"Do you know where she is?" I ask through clenched teeth, trying to calm my voice. Mushu just looked at me with hollow eyes and sadly shook his head. I growled and punched a tree. "How can she just be missing?!" I yelled at the sky. I don't even know why I was reacting like this in the first place. On top of frozen feet I know had a hurt hand. The ancestors weren't with me today.

I continued walking seeing familiar faces every few steps until a river blocked my path. A dark shape floated out of it, blue with cold and bloated with water. It shifts up and I see the familiar face of my face.

Howling with rage I rush into the water and grab him, hoping against all hope that he could be saved.

"Father?" My voice was soft, like I was scared to wake him. "Father?!" A little louder, until I was yelling and sobbing. I shook him and his head just rolled, no pulse could be found. Nothing. No breathing, no pulse, no laughter, just... Emptiness. Like my heart.

"Uhhh... I hate to bear bad news but... What's that?" Mushu pointed to a slim figure that floated out seemingly dragged by a branch that was caught on the dress. I could make out the features a little bit more. It was a girl. With short hair.

"Mulan?" I breathed, hoping that she was still alive. Knowing that would be impossible, there is no way she could have survived the cold of the water, not to mention she had probably been underwater for at least a few hours. I wade back into the river and pull her to the shore. No sign of life anywhere. My fingers are numb with cold now. It doesn't matter, nothing matters. I let Ping down. His sister is unmistakably dead.  
"NO!" My voice is the only thing that could be heard in the eerie quiet of the snow covered forest. "No." I sobbed. I couldn't help it, nothing would ever be right in the universe now. Nothing could ever be right. I look closer at Mulan, her small lips are dark blue, her skin a grayish blue color. The dark color of her dress made her washed out and pale.

I put both of the bodies on my horse, Mushu had curled up next to Mulan. I don't blame him, if someone I had been protecting had been killed I would be doing the same thing. But I couldn't. Not anymore. Not since I was eleven. Not that it would matter.

I walked the seven hours on horseback to Mulan's village, it took me all day and night. My feet ached but honestly? I didn't care. She had died, my FATHER had died. Nothing could ever be right anymore.

Walking up to the walkway to the Fa house was pure torture, not even an iron heated poker could compare to the pain I felt. The sun was barely setting when I saw Fa Zhou walking towards me. Hope in his eyes.

"MUL-" the words died in his throat as he got closer. Close enough to see her body.

"I am so sorry." The words seem hollow, not that anything could be whole again anyways. Fa Zhou's lips set in a hard line while he nods.

"What happened?" He asks, the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I don't know." I wish I did, I wish I could bring him closure but I can't. I can't do it. He just nods and takes his now thawed out daughter.

"Go." He whispers. I must have looked confused, because soon he was yelling it. "I SAID LEAVE!" A urn next to him was thrown at me. I didn't stay to see what else he would throw, I mounted my horse and left. Never to return there again.

**Again short. But I will be posting the last chapter today as well. It will probably be even shorter. I am very sorry.**


	12. Secrets: Everything Ends

It has been ten years since I last saw the Fa family, the huns are now in charge and there is nothing I could have done to stop it. Nothing I could have done to prevent it. Nothing I can do now. I just have to endure it as people are killed. As innocent people are raped and then just... Tossed away like they don't even amount to being human enough to live. I still haven't forgotten my small army.

I was on a mission for Shan-Yu when I ran into a small man. Someone who couldn't have been much older than 15. He seemed to be shouting something at the other boys stationed around. They could only have been boys since everyone over 16 is now required to be in the army.

An arm grabbed my and forced me against a brick building, it was the boy I saw in charge.

"Listen, I don't want any trou-" My words died out as the boy looked up at me. His hood falling away from his strangely feminine and familar features. "Mulan?"

**And that is the lovely conclusion to Secrets. However if you want to write a sequel I would be more than willing to read it. Or maybe someone might be able to convince me to write a sequel? I know... I'm a mean person and this was a really small conclusion. I'm sorry.**


End file.
